Phyonix Nights
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP A part of D's past is brought to light. RR
1. Phyonix Nights:Prolouge

Pyonix Night  
  
By: Lynn Osburn  
  
(Disclamer:I would officially like to announce that my first Vampire Hunter D fanfic is up and running.I saw the old version a few months ago and it intreagued me,now that I've seen Bloodlust,I'm hooked!! I'm in love!! Now D is as much my baby as Mozenrath!! Moze and D. In bed with me!! Weeeee)  
  
Prolouge:  
  
At first ,a light...  
  
Then the smell.  
  
Then the heat.  
  
She felt the door and jerked her hand away. Too hot! She couldn't get out that way. She ran to her window and looked out into the street bellow.  
  
They were out their. All of them, holding torches and pitchforks .The light of the fire glinted off the gold and silver cross around their necks. She couldn't go that way either.  
  
The door burst open behind her and she could hear the screams of her parents. Flames flew into the room as she backed further and further away from them. Another scream, female and crying out. 'Mommy?'  
  
She grabbed a blanket from the bed and ran through the fires, screaming out to her mother. She had to be here somewhere. A figure moved across the parlor rooms and she headed for it, and screamed.  
  
The beautiful skin was blackened and charred, reeking of burning flesh and blood. The beautiful fan of red hair that had belonged to her mother now turned red with the embers of her remains.  
  
The woman reached for her child.  
  
She ran.  
  
Ran from the burning house and opened the large doors. They grabbed her. Hand from everywhere, catching hold of her frail tiny arms and hauling her away. Voices that she'd never heard before saying words with vile intentions.  
  
"It'd the little Dunpeal! We've got her!"  
  
"We caught the fucking half breed!"  
  
"Burn her with her mother, burn her!"  
  
She started crying. "Help her! She's still inside help her!" They only looked at her like she was crazy. Anger filled her mind." Help her you idiots! Don't let her die!" she yelled and tossed her pale head. "Please don't take me away from her!" They still weren't listening. None of them were! How dare they! How dare they!  
  
"God in Heaven!"  
  
She could feel the itching in her gums. It became a slight pain, like having a tooth pulled. It got worse and worse. Her whole mouth throbbed harder. Then the red sight filled her vision. Everyone seemed covered in blood. It pulsed in their veins as they dragged her down into somewhere dark.  
  
"Hey! Hey guys something happenin with the kid."  
  
"Shut up,were almost there!"  
  
"But I'm seriouse."  
  
"Peter keep your trap."  
  
It didn't take more then a few seconds. Looking back on that night years from now she wouldn't even remember how she'd done it.she just remembered the screaming.  
  
And the faces.  
  
And the blood.  
  
The sweet taste of blood. 


	2. Phyonix Nights:And All I Loved, I Loved ...

Phyonix Night By:Lynn Osburn  
  
  
  
Chapter One: And All I Loved, I Loved Alone  
  
  
  
Phyonix looked out at the town. Another bunch of drifters had just wandered in under the cover of night. Stupid simple-minded town folk. Never enough smarts to realize when they were being tricked. She didn't care much about the town's people specifically, but a job was a job.  
  
Soon after the drifters wandered in, people started disappearing. Then the howls came, then the lights from the dead manor on the hill. Didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.  
  
She kneed the horse and started going downhill. Still a few hours till sundown, enough time to get a little information, set up the deal, and take her price. She'd never failed a job before. It was a mark of pride, sort of.  
  
As always, the people looked at her strangely. She was pale by nature anyhow, being a Dunpeal didn't help. Her moon painted skin attracted what was often unwanted attention. Not to mention the occasion jack-ass who mistook her for a full vampire, not that she was too far off that mark.  
  
A child ran across the street after a ball and froze in front of her horse. She stared up with bright blue eyes and her face full of fright. Children were all like that. Afraid, tempted, scared, and impressed. She watched for a moment and then backed away. "I wish to see the council."  
  
The child looked on for a moment longer, and then rushed off down the street, taking shelter in an old building which had possibly been a saloon at one time. It only took a few moments. A man emerged from where the child had gone in. Dressed in fine silks torn and tattered from years of wear. Nobody could afford expensive clothing anymore. Nobody except the vampires, and the Hunters.  
  
"You are the Hunter?" he asked with an odd accent to his tongue. The peppery hair shifted in the mild desert breeze as his wrinkles cast shadows across his finely featured face. He'd been a handsome man when he was younger.  
  
Phyonix nodded. "You offer said any price." She watched the old man with amber eyes. "I may take you at your word?" It was a question. If the man stuttered or complained.if excuses were made she would turn into the desert.  
  
His face didn't so much as twitch. "Yes. Any price. I stand by my offer."  
  
"There are to be no questions asked. You know the possibility." Phyo again watched for a reaction. None.  
  
"I understand." He raised his tanned head to look at her face. "You are not completely human." There was no question in the voice. Once again her pale features gave her away. She barely moved her head in a nod. "Getting to be more and more of that now-a-days."  
  
Phyonix dipped her head, the sun was starting to effect her. "We shall speak more tonight. I'll need to know the victem's names and relations. I want to know who it is I'm dealing with here."  
  
"It's a vampire.duh! Sheesh, some Hunter!"  
  
Phyonix barely acknowledged the comment made by a sullen looking youth leaning against a fence post. She recognized him automatically anyhow. No one else's voice annoyed her like that anyhow. "Javers." She mentioned his name coldly.  
  
Javers stepped out from the post. "Nice to see you too Phyo. It's been a long time." He smiled, a crooked, broken toothed grin that made her want to snap his neck. "I'm shocked to find you around here. Especially when I've already taken the job myself."  
  
"The position is open to anyone who offers." The councilman said as he stepped out behind Javers. "And we will pay the price to whomever brings us the heads of those basterds!"  
  
"What about my husband!" A woman screamed. "Bring my husband back to me! I don't care if he's dead or alive or worse but please bring him back!"  
  
"Don't be a fool you old hag!" Javers hollered mockingly. "Your husbands already on a licks meat hook."  
  
She moved.  
  
Javers froze as the knife toyed around his neck. "Mocking a woman's heart is low, even for you Javers." Phyo breathed gently on his neck. The other Hunter had always been afraid of her, and she'd always use it against him. "Appologise."  
  
Javers stammered. "You wouldn't dare."the knife cut deeper. "My sincere apologies mam'.." he said and the knife suddenly left his neck. Phyonix sat on her horse, never having moved so much as a hair. Jevers sneered and muttered old hag once again under his breath.  
  
She moved her arm and Javers yelped. The blood dripped from his cheek. "Do not mock." She whispered and turned to the old man who had first spoken to her. "Gather your council, we shall set the terms tonight." She walked directly to the inn and disappeared into the doors.  
  
Javers growled and took out his gun. "Lousy Dunpeal bitch."he murrured and headed after her.  
  
The old man stepped in front of him. "Leave her be. She is the guest of our town.as are you."  
  
Javers grimaced but holstered his gun. It wouldn't do to have her ruin this now. Besides, she'd never be allowed to stay in the town, not after she named her price.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phyonix removed her hat, allowing the mass of blood red hair to fall from underneath and to her knees. She'd never cut the stuff, and it never got in her way. Besides, when you can barely see yourself in the mirror, it doesn't much matter how you look. She closed the shades over the windows and sighed. Another day disappearing.  
  
'And of all the places, Garousha.'  
  
Garousha wasn't know for it's appreciation of Dunpeal's. Even after the infamous D had come through, the fondness for her half breed kind had only improved marginally. At least no one would try and shoot her for buying a damn horse. She fingered her long ears and touched her cheek. Such is life as a loner.  
  
Phyonix began to undress. Thankfully she had always done well as a Hunter, even with the reputation of a Dunpeal following her. Her sword was pure titanium, designed with old runes for protection. Her guns were equipped with phyro charges so as to incenerate anything she came across. Section by section she removed her lightweight black armor. First the shoulder pads followed by her arm braces and the gloves. Then her shin guard and her knee armor, as well as her foot protection and brown leather boots.  
  
After the armor came her midnight blue uniform. Skin tight and made specifically to her frame. A few pockets here and there to store an item or two, then her shoulder straps and whip.  
  
Phyonix looked at the bare remains of her reflection in the mirror. By human standerd she was beautiful. Perhaps it was a vain thought. Her body was as moon painted as her face, long and willowy with no lines or wrinkles. Her calfs looked a little weak, but they really weren't. Her hips hung low and solid and her waist was flat and smooth. Phyonix had to close her eyes for a moment and think to allow herself to remember the rest. Shapely breasts and long arms. Sharp nails like a cats and a swan-like neck. Aristocratic features with high cheek bones and smooth amber eyes. And then of course her hair. The blood red hair that she'd inherited from her mother.  
  
Down bellow on the streets she could hear the council starting to gather. They were confused about her presence here. She always made the humans twitchy. It was a reaction she was well used to. Phyonix opened the curtain a little to watch them. It was almost sun down. Even from here she could smell the blood in their veins. It would be nothing to take it from them.  
  
The thought was banished as soon as it entered her mind. She never took without permission. Odd as that sounded, it had not failed her yet.  
  
'Too bad not all vampires have that option. Too bad that vampires have no choice.'  
  
She closed the curtain and walked over to the bathroom. The tub wasn't as large as she'd have liked it, but it would do. Like all Dunpeal's she was adamant about keeping clean. She ran the water till it was warmed to her liking and then sank into it, washing the sweat from her body. Thankfully, plagues such as body hair didn't effect her kind, nor did the monthly blood flow of women.  
  
Clean now, Phyonix stepped from the tub and walked over to her clothing, a sharp whistle caught her attention. "You have no manners what- so-ever do you Jarves?"  
  
"What good are manners in a life like this?" He asked an walked in. "I should think you'd feel complimented, after all, how often does your kind get a compliment?"  
  
"More often then you'd think." She turned and walked towards him. "Now exit my room." She let her top lip curl ever so slightly so as to revel the slightest trace of fangs. It was a warning, and Jarves didn't have the intelligence to figure that out.  
  
"Now come on Phyo."  
  
"Phyonix."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Be honest."  
  
Phyonix let herself sigh. "Be honest about what?"  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
If it had been anyone else but her this question could have been termed as sexual. "Three months. Not that long."  
  
"You've gone longer?"  
  
"I've gone longer." She admitted, regretting that he'd ever found out. "And how long before you tell them?"  
  
"Now Phyo."  
  
"Phyonix."  
  
"Yeah sure. What would make you think I'd pull a low trick like that?" He grinned and touched her arm. "You know I care about you."  
  
"Don't bull shit Javers." She warned. "Do I attract you because I'm beautiful, or because I'm forbidden?" she watched his face twitch slightly. "Or is it your hoping I'll bite you in the middle and make you a vampire?"  
  
Javers sneer-smiled. "See you later Phyo."he caught the deadly look on her face. "Phyonix." He said and closed the door.  
  
Phyonix shook her head and locked the latch behind him. She'd known Javers since long ago, and the only comfort his presence gave was the fact that she'd outlive him. She lit a candle and sat patiently. It wasn't quite time yet, let them discuss their thoughts about her and contemplate if she was worth the fee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The council lisened to Javes. "You must be jokeing!" The old man said.  
  
Javes snickered. They never belived him at first, it always took till she asked for the price herself. "Well now be reasonable old man. She is a Dunpeal, which means that one side of her yearns for our life's fluids." He used his hands to interpret. He was a champion actor, trained back when his father still thought he was useful. "I tell you it's true. Phyonix is a menace, shell take and take just like the basterd that stole your comrades."  
  
The council whispered to one another, considering his statement. For one thing, Javers had chosen to make this statement in front of the entire town. They could not ignore it, not with everyone listening and watching. At the very least they had to make it look as though they were considering his words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind picked up outside, rattling against the windows and knocking the tree branches against the pains. A lone howl washed over the sands as shadows passed across the moon. Some on four feet, some on two, some merely hunched over. The yellow eyes reflected against the torch lights as they rushed towards the unprepared town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doors to the council hall flew open as Phyonix entered. Her long hair waved in the wind and framed her pale face and acting as a cape. The people of the town turned to see her as she walked down the isles. She was aware of their fearful stares and of the pleased smile on Javers face. She could have smiled. It was only a matter of time.  
  
The head councilman stood and addressed her. "Madame Phyonix, we are pleased to have you in our town." He stammered this man. There was no confidence in his own opinion.  
  
'The shell of politics.' Phyonix noted and nodded politely at the council.  
  
"Lady Phyonix, this fellow, Hunter Javers, has accused you of a rather. hypocritical act."  
  
Her face showed a pinch of amusement. "Has he now?" she looked at Javers with those rich amber eyes. They shifted slightly, the rim around her pupil glowling red. "And what has he accused me of?"  
  
The councilmen shifted in their seats, unused to being made so uncomfortable by a woman. "He says that you.drink.your payment."  
  
To their surprise the Dunpeal nodded. "I do."  
  
The councilman looked stunned. "I-I- am afraid I do not understand."  
  
"It is simple. I ask for little in the amount of gold, and make up for that with blood. Half of my fee paid before the mission, half afterwards." She spoke in low tones with no mistake about her sincerity. "One donor before the job, and half my requested price, then the same after I have finished."  
  
Voices broke out in rancor. "We can't do that! We may as well let those licks keep our comrades!"  
  
Phyonix turned "Is one person really so much to ask in replacement of so many?" She raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps your friends hold no value for you?" She waited till the speaker sat back down. "Allow me to prove the worth of my proposition." She halted as a howl rang down through the streets.  
  
A few fainting screams and a crash when someone knocked over a candelabra. Javers drew his gun and silver knife. "What the Hell.?"  
  
"They know we're here." Phyonix said grimly and walked out into the street. She could see the shadows of the were-wolfs coming closer. The fire for the lamps flickered out, leaving all that lay before them a dark blank. The yellow eyes came closer and Phyonix drew her titanium sword. "Ready?" she asked Javers.  
  
Javers didn't flinch. If there was one good credit to give him it was that he didn't flinch. "On it Phyo."  
  
"Phyonix."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They came. The huge furred bodies launching themselves at the two. Phyonix slashed her sword once, then twice, taking a were-wolf and throwing it to the wall. The blood flowed and spilled onto the street. Phyonix turned and faced another. It snarled, red eyes glowing as it threw it's body onto hers.  
  
Phonix grunted as the weight clashed against her. The furry mass made it difficult for her to grapple as she sank her claws against the thick muscles. Raising her sword high, she brought it down against the spine, crushing the monsters backbone under her blow. The beast howled in agony and rolled off her. She again raised her blade high and brought it down, straight through the beasts head.  
  
Javers gave a screech as one of them threw him up against the doors of the council hall. He fired twice before the damn thing rolled over and he sawed off the head with his silver knife. "Hey Phyo! You holding out okay? "He said as he plundged his knife into another werewolf.  
  
"Phyonix."she corrected and sliced the blade of her sword through the heart of one of the beasts.  
  
"Yeah sure." A heavy body landed on the Hunter and he spun to thrust his knife in hard. The blood spilled over his clothing and he frowned. "Damn Hunter dry cleaning bills are always high."  
  
They came downhill with numbers to spare. Phyonix set her face in a mocking frown and waved her finger at the one in the lead. He charged at her and knocked her to the hard blocks of the city streets. She grunted and pushed her gun up against the huge mouth in it's stomach, firing and covering her eyes as the smell of burnt fur hit the air. It reared back and howled again, reaching for her with blackened claws.  
  
Phyonix jumped back and pushed herself off the wall with one foot. She flipped back off and sliced into the shoulder blade, taking her sword and slicing through all vital organ. She gently readjusted her hair as the charred and dead were-wolf fell. She cleaned her blade against the grass just as Javers fired a last shot, ridding them of the last were creature.  
  
The doors to the council chambers opened and the some of the people stepped out. "Out of my way! One side! Coming through!" The councilman yelled as he pushed pasted to see the strewn about corps of the things. "My God."  
  
"This work was free. But the Vampires will not be." Phyonix said softly. She once again cleaned her sword on the grass and sheathed it. "My price still stand, pay it, or I leave."  
  
"Hey now what about me?" Javers struck up his own discord. "I'll be damned if I didn't do a fine ass job on these weres!" he gestured towards his handy work.  
  
The councilman looked back. "We can only afford one." he considered. "Phyonix, how much 'money' do you ask?"  
  
"Nine million. Plus the requested donor." She wanted to make sure that these people knew what she was asking before they simply agreed.  
  
"Agreed. When will you start for the castle?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. After I've slept.and fed." She swept past the others and went towards the inn. "Chose who you will, but send them quickly." She looked into the night sky. The stars were beautiful with no obstructions. 


	3. Phyonix Nights: Darkness There...And Not...

Phyonix Nights By:Lynn Osburn  
  
Part Two:Darkness There...and Nothing More  
  
Phyonix waited patiently in her room as the sun began to rise in the East. She allowed the light to touch her face for a moment, bathing in it's life giveing glow. 'Perhaps that is why vampires can not stand it. It gives life, while they take it.'  
  
Discussing the theology of vampirism...such a fun hobby.  
  
She removed the blade from her sheath and set about the tast of cleaning it. Not that it really needed to be cleaned, it was more of a nervouse twitch most Hunters had. Cleaning the blade had a lot to do with the need to have your primary weapon close to you at all times.  
  
A soft knock at the door interupted her thoughts. "Enter..." she said softly and heard the metallic click of the door and saw the shadows of two enter.  
  
They were a good looking pair. The girl was maybe fifteen, the boy probibly seventeen. Both sported red hair that could put a fire to shame. Both were healthy and well fit...it even appeared that they'd been groomed for her. Oddly enough, Phyonix felt flattered by this. "Don't be afraid of me....I only bite..."  
  
The two did not relax at all. Sighing, Phyonix stood up, not stopping when they backed away from her. Suddenly the girl stood foward.She had a look of pure terror on her face....masked ever so barely by bravery. "Don't turn us...please."  
  
Phyonix let out a dry laugh. She admired the girl. "I won't...it takes more then just being bit..." she reached over suddenly and took the girl by the wrist. "I'd have to want to change you..."  
  
The boy rushed foward, perhaps afraid that they'd somehow angered her. "Miss...please...I appologise."  
  
"Don't waist breath boy. I'm not insulted." she assured them and set the girl down on the bed. "Come here ..."she gestured to her. "Whats your name?"  
  
"Hentshi Kashge." she looked into Phyonix's beautiful amber eyes with her hazles colored ones. "And that is my friend...Juntrah Namasaki" she tried to find words. "We're cousins..."  
  
Phyonix nodded and continued cleaning her sword. 'That explanes the looks...wonder if their engaged?' It wasn't uncommon for such a thing in small towns such as this. "You know I only asked for one doner...not two..." she pointed to the boy. "You may leave."  
  
The coward didn't even look back. He flew from the door like a scared rabbit with the fox on it's tail. Phyonix chuckeled. "Not much to him is there."  
  
"No...there isn't. He was even afriad to climb the oak trees back when we were children." Hentshi said with contempt.  
  
'What does she mean 'when' they were children?' Phyonix scoffed. They were hardely adults now. "I suppose there can only be a few strong in each family....now Hentshi..."she spoke in a whisper now. The cool, seductive allure of the Vampire comeing forth. The very air in the room seemed to change as her voice misted about. "Hentshi...sit down ...and relax..."  
  
Hentshi's hazle eyes clouded over for an instant. "N-n-no...I'm a willing donor. You don't have to hypnotise me!" she shrank back.  
  
Phyonix nodded and yet continued her silky script. "I know...your a strong girl...but it's easyer this way." she lifted her arms and Hentshi came closer to her. "Relax...I can see your muscles tense..."Automaticaly the girls body went limp. Phyonix supported her head as a mother would a baby and kisses her cheek.She sniffed delicately at the neck, like a wine conousure. Even with the musky scent of dust everpresent in this town Phyonix could smell the sweet fruit of the red juice inside the viens.  
  
The temptation to bite was a difficult one to resist,but Phyonix had learned resistance...with practice. She lay the dazed girl on the bed and took her saddlebag from the dresser. She took from it a bottle of strong smelling stuff... alcohol and dabbed it lightly on a cloath, spreading it over the girls neck to clean the area. She patted it down with a wet washcloath and then sniffed the neck again, testing to make sure that all germs were clear from the area.  
  
Again,Phyonix took the Hentshi girl in her arms and kisses her lips gently. "Relax little one...."she said as her kisses went to the neck. "It only hurts at first..." she promised and sank her teeth slowly into the flesh of her neck. The girl bucked once and Phyonix set a hand firmly on her stomach,pushing her back down. She hummed soothingly into the soft skin as the spider trail of blood caressed down Hentshi's neck and onto her dress, blooseming against the fabric.  
  
Bit by bit, like a skilled lover takeing a virgin, Phyonix sank her teeth in deeper. The girl jolted at ever inch further,but soon setteled as she pushed them in and drew them out again, slowly streatching her skin to cope with the penarating fangs. It took patience...but slowly hentshi moaned in comfort and Phyonix drank at her leisure.  
  
The sweet blood ran against her tounge like a sugered treat! Thick, rich, creamy. She panted slightly as the intensity flowed in her mouth. Wild images unlike those any human mind could fathom raced through her mind. the wild itself held no boundrys for her. The fresh scent of pine trees flared in her nostrils. Freshmoon light beating down on her back as she ran faster and faster. She drove her fangs forcefully into Hentshi's neck.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had begun, the passionate embrace that only a bloodrinker can give ended. hentshi lay panting on the bed, her top a little torn thanks to Phyonix's claws digging in a little too deep, but the skin was barely even pricked. Phyonix against took out the clean washcloath and washed away the excess blood. She cleaned the wounds of the sleeping girl gently and with an almost loveing touch.  
  
She swabbed the wound with alcohol and waited calmly as it bubbeled and a slow scab began to form over it. That was of course the secret to keeping a victem from turning...keeping clean. Not to difficult a concept. Too bad most small town folk didn't have the sense to figure it out on their own. And damned if she was gonna be the one to tell them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hentshi awoke to the noon sun blazeing down on her from the open window. She started to sit up only to fall straight back down, woozy from blood loss. She moaned lightly and looked around for any signs of the Dunpeal Huntress.  
  
It was as though the room had been vacent for weeks. Nothing save the sparse furniture was present and a glittering bag of gold beside her on the chair.  
  
A payment for services renderd. 


	4. Phyonix Nights: From Every Depth of Good...

Phyonix Nights  
  
By:Lynn Osburn  
  
Part Three: From Every Depth of Good and Ill  
  
Duneals are no more immune to sunlgith then vampires.It is a fact that they tend to forget easily. Phynoix shaded herself with her cloak. 'And me being the genius that I am, wearing both dark cloathing AND armour in the desert!' she groaned and spured the horse onward. Her pale skin glistened with sweat and her dark cloathing clung to her body.  
  
The horse raced onward, dune after dune. Phyonix was determined to get as far as possible before she absolutly had to stop. She had considered the Barbaroid route, but thought better of it. She was no D. She had no intention of mingiling with the crowd unless there were no other options. One of the marks of a good hunter was knowing your limitations.  
  
The sun reached its zeneth as she discarded her long black cape, folding it up and putting it in her pack. It exposed more of her skin yes, but dehydration didn't do her much good either. And it wasn't as though she could just drink water for her thirst.  
  
'Of course I knew my option when I made it. I wanted to differ from the others. I wanted to drink the blood.' All dunpeals, from birth onward, had the need for blood. Even suckleing at their mothers breask they draw blood, not milk from the nipple. It was a common fact. Some, who had the daring, quit, suffering the same withdrawl as one going cold turky off drugs. But to them it was worth it. To them a few days suffering was worth never having to drink again.  
  
Phyonix had taken the next best thing. She had no love of humans. Not after what they'd done to her mother. But she had no real hatred for them either. So she chose to drink, and to hunt. It was a somwhat unorthadox method, hypocritical at worst, but it worked so far. Of course she knew she'd end up going long periods without the rich red liquor, so she'd built up her resistance.  
  
Orange juice was a decent replacment for it. It was no real substitution, but helped when she was in a bad situation. It provided many of the same vitamins she gained from blood.  
  
'But then again thats not the point now is it?' Phyonix thought bitterly. 'The point is that it's a curse. A need inside you. You don't NEED crack or cocain, but you become addicted to it. It's the same thing, except dunpeals only desier, vampires NEED.' She thought and brought a peice of cloth over her mouth to hide her nostrils from the sand. 'Thats the diffrence.'  
  
Of course there was a very LARGE diffrence between magic and logic. Humans the stupid mistake of trying to explane one with the other, failing miserably at it and confusing those stupid enough to listen. They weren't worth bothering with.  
  
The sun beat down against her, hard. Giving a slight moan, she turned westward and headed for a cliff edge in the distance. With even the smallest amount of luck she'd discover a cave to hide in temporarily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Apparently the smallest amount is all I have.' Phyonix groaned and walked inside, leaving the horse out. Cyborgs didn't need shealter or water. The cave was tiny, pathetically so, but it would have to do. She crouched back in a corner and slowly began pushing the sand aside, sinking into the ground as she did so.  
  
A flash of lightning lite up the cave, revieling a shadow just outside that was most cirtanly not a horse.Tall...taller then she was, and very lean. It stopped for a moment as her cyborg wickered and took a few steps back, then walked on in.  
  
'Wonderful! Just damn wonderful.' she murrmured and began pulling further to the corner, allowing herself to meld with the darkness. It was a simple trick and dunpeal was capible of. The figure was male for it walked like one, and she had little doubt as to their occupation in this place. The only others who would come along this desert would be other hunters.  
  
She was right.  
  
Phyonix had never seen the infamouse dunpeal before.And she wasn't getting much of a look at him now either.His rakish, wide-brimmed hat hid his face and his cloath covered most of his lean body. She could tell he was attractive though, more so then any man she'd seen before.  
  
It was obviouse that he knew she was there, if not thanks to his vampire senses the the obviousness of a horse outside.Cyborg beasts were expensive and nobody just left one lieing around. He did not acknowledge her though, and she extended him the same cutousy, for a while.  
  
"Phyonix." she said suddenly.  
  
He nodded. "D."  
  
"I figured as much. There aren't too many like us around." She smiled slightly and saw his face remain impassive.  
  
"I wasn't aware that there was more then one."His voice was questioning, but bared no malice. He was curiouse, but not after a fight.  
  
"Well there's at least two, unless I'm just a mutant with extrodinary powers." Phyonix got a little closer, sheathing her sword to show that she ment no ill. "Which side of the family?"  
  
"Father."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Male vampires seem to be more prone then females do. Probibly a power issue." She caught a few strands of auburn hair curling out from his hat and smiled. He was most cirtianly handsom. " We are after the same prey yes?"  
  
"I assume so. The vampire Lord Ulrich has begun collecting again." D turned slightly, looking her in the eyes. " I was hired by the town of Marrowtree."  
  
"Garousha. Thats good news." She ment it too. This ment that she didn't have to worry about competing with the dunpeal for the capture, since they were both being paid by seperate citys. "It's been a long time since Ulrich tried this mess again. Do you think he'll truly attempt it a second time?"  
  
"Ulrich is insane, but that doesn't make him stupid." Was all D said. The hunter was a silent type, as though he wasn't truly comfortable with her presence.He hadn't even put away his blade to show politness as she had. Of course she couldn't really blame him, if it wasn't from desier to get closer to him, she wouldn't have either.  
  
And he was right anyways. There were several words that could be used to discribe the vampire lord, stupid was not one of them.Phyonix herself had not been around back when he'd first appeared, but it was a legend amoung the hunters of any species. A madman, forever thristing for more and more blood, had attempted to sate his hunger eternaly. He though that no one would question his attempts, after all, if he could find a cure for the drink then he would be hailed a hero. But his experaments in pursuing that dream would make even the strongest of stomaches vomit.  
  
Then, just as it had seemed that the death toll would destory the world, Ulrich dissapeared. Some say he was destroyed, others say that the Vampire King himself had interviened with the mad slaughter. All anybody knew was that the kidnapping and murders suddenly stopped.  
  
But that had been nearly four hundred years ago, not that four hundred years was an extream length of time for a vampire like Ulrich. It was roumored that D himself was somehow involved in the mad Lord's dissaperence, but he nither confiremed nor denied his presence there.  
  
'If the rumors of his relation to the Vampire King is true...then that would explane it.' The female dunpeal sat down across from him and kept silent for a time. The rain continued outside, thundering loudly and bringing brillant flashes of light in on the two statue-like figures.  
  
The night continued like that for somtime,both sitting in silence, both thinking their own thoughts.But then again, one of them had two thoughts to think.  
  
'I dunknow D, I've kept close track of every single vampire/human mating for nearly three thousand years, and I can't remember a one of 'em she might be connected to. '  
  
'I realise that, but the fact still remains...she is dunpeal...I can feel it.'  
  
'Well I'm an old hand, and I may be wrong, but I doubt it. Keep an eye on her D. Don't trust her.'  
  
'I never do.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the rain stopped at midnight, the two dunpeals mounted up. "Look, I know your famouse for working alone, but since we're on the same side and paid by diffrent citys, I figure it won't hurt too much for us to work together." Phyonix wrapped her cloak back around her and mounted.  
  
D barly acknowledged the comment, just simple moved his eyes. "Come or go, I have no hold over you." He spurred his horse and took off over the dunes.As though daring her to keep up.  
  
Phyonix spurred her horse, following the long black cape casting a shadow over the desert. 'This is bound to be of Hell of a ride.' she grinned, her fangs glinting in the moon light. 


	5. Phyonix Nights: In Death Around Thee

Phyonix Nights  
  
By:Lynn Osburn  
  
Part Five:In Death Around Thee  
  
The sand kicked up behind the two riders like a whirlwind. The horses were tirless, moving their legs faster and faster as the moon began to sink low in the desert.They were neck and neck and were this a race the winner would have been impossible to tell.  
  
The moon hung low in the sky, casting the last pearlecent lights over the two were headed. A valley was just ahead of them, it's insides containing the town of Regladom. Not a big city, but far better then the last towns they;d come across. Phyonix signaled and D looked over to her. "Regladom. Stop for daylight hours."  
  
To her surprise the other hunter nodded and urged his horse faster, pulling ahead of her in the race. She let him pull ahead for a moment, then kicked up the horse and pushed faster, gaining on him. 'What in the hell is he in such a rush about?' she wondered and suddenly realised that the dunpeal had stopped at the top of a hill.  
  
"D,Whats wrong?"  
  
The hunter was silent as she approached the top. Phyonix followed his gaze and fought back a gasp.  
  
Regladom was gone.  
  
All that was left of the towns remains was a few spiraled towers and cobblestones in the ground. Even the gates to the city were decemated and the once lush feilds lay barren and wasted. "Shit." Phyonix murrmured and thought for a moment. "We could go around."  
  
"No." D answered. "We can't." his index finger moved in just the slightest of gestures behind them.  
  
Something moved in the shadows of the desert sands,refusing to let even the light of the fading moon touch it. "A Stalker." Phyonix grimaced. "Those little basterds are always trouble."Phyonix growled and let her fangs grow slightly.  
  
D made the same gesture again, a little more to the left now.  
  
"And werewolfs." She groaned and lifted her magnificent sword from it's sheath, D did the same. "We can go straight into the village, but we're bound to meet vampires in there." she shook her head. "I don't like this one damn bit. I suppose it's obviouse he knows we're coming?"  
  
D did not answer, only kneed the cyborg. They raced into the valley, the howls and moans of those behind them screaming in hot pursuit.The first vampire appeared within seconds, showing off it's gleeming fans and violent red eyes. D leaped from his horse in a flurry of his cape, slicing the thing with a single stroke. The very action brough howls from behind the ruined buildings, and the villagers began to swarm ford towards the two dunpeals.  
  
D blade had more talent, but Phyonix's carried more force. A downward stroke ment death for anyone who opposed their passage. There was barly time to notice specifics, but even so, D was a keen observer. 'She fights well. As though she has trained all her life for this.' A vampire which had once been a man launched itself at D's back,hoping to sink it's claws in.D spun and thrust down, leaving two halfs twitching on the cobblestone.  
  
Phyonix jumped back and flipped of a rubbled wall, launching ford and impaling a pregnant female through her chest. Within seconds she had removed the blade and turned to bury it in another unhappy souls heart. A low growl made her turn just as she had swung her sword into a rib cage.  
  
The werewolfs were there.  
  
She jerked her sword and felt her stomach clench when it didn't move. The grating sound of bone against steel hurt her ears. "Shit shit shit..." she murrmured and the wolf-demon sprang.  
  
And was suddenly against the ground, writhing in pain. It had been cut from brain to balls and lay there in two equal halves. D was there in a flash, removing his long sword from the animal and returning to battle.  
  
Putting her foot to the wall, Phyonix yanked the blade out just in to to put it through another heart. Blood, thick, rotten blood now covered her sword all the way up to the hilt. For the second time in her life she considered learning how to use a cross bow.  
  
'But then again, crossbows don't have quite the same rakish display that swords do.' She thought with grim humor. Phyonix heard another noise and spun to from the ground, narrowly avoiding the hand reaching from the shadows at her. A white face appeared and smiled and let out a melodramatic laugh. "Nimble minx! Ohh yes you are a nimble minx!" Wth those words it dissapeared back into the shadows, creating ripples in the dark.  
  
"D! The Shadow!" She grabbed a larger chunk of the wall and threw it at the portruding lump moving towards the dunpeal. It connected and flattened the lump,giving her time to jump down to where D was. Her sword made a quick slash at the flattened enemy as he rose from the ground.  
  
The Stalker rose and shrieked."Bitch!" he threw his long cowl, enveloping the female hunter with a delighted scream. "Come and get her Vampire Hunter D! Come and get her." he rose into the sky and flung the cowl away into the night. "Find her if you can dunpeal!" it yelled in another laugh and dissapeared into the shadows again.  
  
D frowned slightly and removed the head from an approaching vampire. 'Well I guess that settles it then.' a voice down and to his left said. 'I mean it would take far too long to go and find her and then we'd have to get her out and...D....D wait!' D mounted his cyborg horse and began galloping in the direction in which the Stalker had thrown his cloak. 'D are you outta your mind?Of all the people I could have attached to I get a suicidal dunpeal!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the hills surrounding the vally, an figure watched. It's dark head was bowed, it's frame was lean and willowy, it's skin was pale as moonlight. He smiled, showing off fangs. "Well well...so my old friend has returned...and this time, daddy isn't here to rescue you."  
  
The shadows rose and formed beside the spectator. "My Lord..." he bowed comically and grinned with rotted and missing teeth. "I have ensnared the huntress."  
  
"And D is going after her...very interesting.I knew the dunpeal had a weakness for the human side of him, but I did not know it extended this far." He waved his manicured hands. "Continue."  
  
"The fighting skill of both half breeds are great, they have anniahlated the force we sent out against them."  
  
"As was expected." The Lord turned, casting moon light on his face. There is no such thing as a ugly vampire. The things they create when they bite are really no better then ghouls or zombies, but a vampire... something born from a vampire wounds, spawned of vampire seed, is never ugly. Ulrich, like all of his kind, had alabaster flesh and long, languid features. His eyes were a dark wine color and his hair shone black and grey. He was handsome...no....beautiful.Slender and angelic despite all that could be said otherwise about his character. "The Hunter has returned and once again the game between us begins. He came so close to winning last time, so very close. It was only out of mear chance that I avoided death by his fathers hands." 


	6. Phyonis Nights: Quote the Raven Nevermor...

Phyonix Nights  
  
By: Lynn Osburn  
  
(Disclamer: Okay, Aperire means-open or to open in Latin. Ubi advesperascit, consulere lupus means-When it gets dark, consult the wolf. Frigidus nox, relinquere nos means-Cold night leave us. Lucet vanire nos means- Light come to us. God's bless first year Latin courses!!)  
  
Quote the Raven, "Nevermore."  
  
~D's Past, Date Unknown~  
  
Ulrich gave a grim smile as he lifted the woman's chin, staring deep into her dark brown eyes. "My dear sweet child. You have no need to fear me. Your death will serve a far greater purpose than you know."  
  
The woman grimaced and spat into his face. "I don't care about your purposes you damn leech! Gets your filthy hands off me!"  
  
Ulrich's smile was nearly benevolent. "Oh my little orchid. Relax, don't fear, I am experienced at these things. You will feel only minimum pain." Ulrich uncoiled the whip at his side, caressing the ladies naked back. He stood behind her, lifted his arm, and flicked his wrist casually.  
  
What he spoke was true. The woman felt only a snap and jerk as the hard leather hit her flesh. It happened again, and again. What hurt most was not the pain. She could feel her blood, trickling down her back, over her hips, down her legs, and off her toes. She could hear it drip, drip, drip into the golden bowl under her.  
  
Ulrich pulled back his whip for a moment, calmly licking it clean, his red eyes showed no blood lust. "That should be enough." He smeared his finger in the blood and pressed it to the poor woman's lips. "Now be good, and bleed for me." He whispered and walked out the cell door.  
  
Down the hall was a long line of the same cells, just like the one he had left. The air was warm and humid, which helped blood flow. From the other barred doors came screams of torture and agony, creating a symphony of pain, music to any vampires ears.  
  
Any vampires, except Ulrich's.  
  
~I long for mortality.~ Ulrich sighed to himself as he walked up the staircase and into his lavish palace. ~I did not ask to be born a vampire, nor do many of us who are one. And yet we accept it. We drown ourselves in blood needlessly, never questioning our quest for the red drink, never searching for a cure. How pathetic.~  
  
Ah but he was close, very close to solving that little problem. He nearly had enough now. The villages surrounding his lands were bare of all. Not even the animal's had been spared slaughter.  
  
Blood.  
  
It didn't matter what kind, or who it came from. Even the vampires of his court had ran, afraid that he would drain them next in his mad quest.  
  
~It will all pay off soon though. With the cauldron nearly full and the full moon coming into position tonight, I will finally achieve what it has taken me two hundred years to complete. The Rebirth of the Vampire!~  
  
A dark shadow appeared from the door way, his eyes glowing red from under his robes. "My Lord Ulrich, we have succeeded! The cauldron is full!"  
  
Ulrich smiled and turned to his follower. "Excellent. Prepare the final sacrifice." He ordered and walked over to a magnificent statue. He looked into the marble face, the blank eyes watching emotionlessly, hands clasped together in prayer. "Aperire." The moment he spoke, the hands opened up, revealing a small pearl handled knife. Ulrich took the knife from it's spot and turned it over in his hands, admiring the inscribed steel.  
  
" Ubi advesperascit, consulere lupus." Once again, Ulrich's words invoked action. The statue moved to the side, leaving open a door way just large enough for him to walk through. He moved through the tunnel swiftly, his face full of joy as he entered the ritual chamber.  
  
Lined along the walls were hundreds of human born vampires, their ashen faces and red eyes peering out from under the moth eaten robes. Ulrich walked out onto the architecture and looking down, his face was bathed in the warm red glow of massive cauldron full of blood.  
  
Ulrich raised the knife high, and called out. "Brethren! Those born with tooth and claw, and those given the curse of eternal thirst! I call thee to this sacred place tonight, to compleat the ceremony of Kulris!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically. "Upon the completion, we will walk in the light of day!"  
  
The crowd roared with joy.  
  
"We will touch our bare flesh to the crosses of God, and feel no pain!"  
  
The mob screamed their elation.  
  
We will exit the coffins of our death and sleep in the warm beds of life!"  
  
The devotees went mad, howling and snarling their pleasure, throwing off their hoods and jumping about.  
  
"And last of all!" Ulrich raised the blade high, baring it for all to see. "We shall no longer spend our days and nights starving for the rich red juice of life in human veins! We will no longer desire blood!"  
  
The entire group went mad with delight! They tore their hair and gouged their flesh with their claws, cheering Ulrich on.  
  
"And now, to compleat the ceremony, we have a final sacrifice to the great Lord Kulris!" Ulrich waved his hand, bringing forward a beautiful young man. He struggled, his eyes filled with fear and pleading. Ulrich placed his hand on the mans neck and forced him to his knees, leaning her neck over the cauldron.  
  
"Please.....please no! Don't do this!" He yelled.  
  
Ulrich ignored the man and slide the knife to the mans throat. He raised his voice to the sky, and chanted "Frigidus nox, relinquere nos! Lucet vanire nos! Frigidus nox, relinquere nos! Lucet vanire nos!"  
  
The crowd around him continued the chant. "Frigidus nox, relinquere nos! Lucet vanire nos!"  
  
Ulrich brought the knife down with all his might.  
  
With a sudden flash of steel, the knife was halted by a magnificent sword.  
  
"You!" Ulrich snarled.  
  
D brought his sword to the left, throwing the knife across the floor. " You say this as if you know me, but we have never seen each others face until now." D looked up into Ulrich's eyes. "Have we met?"  
  
Ulrich smiled, his fear lessening. "Well well, your father never told you about me, did he? I was at your birth young D." Ulrich flexed his hand, sending the young hunter across the room.  
  
D's hat went flying, revealing short cropped auburn hair, and a face yet to be schooled in centuries of emotional control. His blue eyes held a spark in them that, even years from then, would not die. He leaped up off the floor, flicking his wrist in the same movement and sending his own attack against Ulrich.  
  
Ulrich froze as part of the temple pillar was ripped from it's place and thrown at him. He raised a hand and the pillar snapped, slamming into the wall and dropping debris into the cauldron. The blood spilled over the edge, washing the floor in red liquid. "Foolish child. Your father has taught you little in the ways of power."  
  
Ulrich grinned and flexed his mind, pushing it against the young dunpeal. D winced in pain, his flesh burning from the heat of Ulrich's mind. The insane vampire lashed out at him, slashing through the young D's armor and leaving bloody wounds. "Now dunpeal, let me show you how a true vampire gives a demonstration of power."  
  
"No, Ulrich." Came a voice that filled the room with an amazing aura of might and majesty. The hundreds of human born vampires burst into red flame, smoldering to dust then and there. The voice spoke again. "Now.... I will show you what happens when you displease me!"  
  
Ulrich suddenly collapsed in anguish. His red eyes bulging so far they bled from the tear ducts. His face shrunk in, suddenly attacked by the ravages of mortal age. "No! No my lord! Please.." Ulrich's cries were halted as he collapsed on the floor, his fine robes turning moth eaten and caked with dust. His white skin hung on his bones like old curtains on a window.  
  
D watched as Ulrich shrieked and cried for mercy. For one moment, he regretted bringing his father into this, but only for an instant. The sight of blood, human and animal, spilling over the top of the cauldron, was enough to convince him his father's assistance had been necessary.  
  
D felt a strong hand touch his shoulder briefly. "It is done?" he spoke shortly, as he always did. He did not need to turn to see his father nod, the Vampire King's presence was enough that D could feel his answer. "Good by then."  
  
"Wait." D heard the voice say, a note of sorrow just barley audible. "D...return home, your mother misses you."  
  
D did not respond. After a few moment, he felt a heavy sigh, and the presence disappeared. D turned his head, the moonlight catching a glistening drop of clear liquid. The drop fell across the dunpeals cheek, slid off his chin, and fell onto the cold marble floor, evaporating into the winds. 


End file.
